Fifteen
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Sorta Liley. R&R! No flamers. Taylor Swift's song Fifteen.


**AN: Taylor Swift is amazing!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't owns it. Changed the name from Abigail to Lilly in the song. It's Fifteen by Taylor Swift.**

**Italics is song. Regular is now. Bold is Flashbacks**

Eightteen year old Miley Stewart, dressed up as her alter-ego Hannah Montana, walked onstage and smiled at the crowd, feeling very proud of herself for the song she had written for her best friend.

Lilly, dressed up too, in her normal Lola attire, was smiling at her from backstage.

Miley took a deep breath as the band started.

_You take a deep breath  
And you walk through the doors  
It's the mornin of your very first day  
You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
And try to stay out of everybody's way _

**Miley Stewart walked through the doors of Seaview High School, feeling the lump build in her throat, and her nerves take over her mind.**

**"Hey Ollie" she said to a tall boy, who was leaning up against his locker. He smiled at her and retured the wave, giving her a thumbs up, trying to calm her down.**

**He knew her way too well.**

**Miley was just going to stay out of everyones way, even if she had lived here since third grade, and knew pretty much everyone, she only had four friends.**

_It's your freshman year  
And you're gonna be here for the next 4 years  
In this town  
Hopin' one of those Senior boys  
Will wink at you and say 'I haven't seen you around before' _

**Miley walked into her homeroom and took a seat, feeling the pressures of being on the bottom of the food chain more and more as the senior girls laughed and pointed in her direction.**

**Jake, Mikayla, Sarah, and Oliver walked into the class, and Miley silently thanked the lord that she wouldn't be completely alone in this senior jungle.**

**"Hey Miles, calm down a bit, you can feel the tension coming off of you from like ten feet away" Jake said, sliding in next to Mikayla and starting up a convorsation.**

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feelin' like there's nothin to figure out _

Count to ten  
Take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to red-head Lilly  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughi'n at the other girls  
Who they think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can

**"My god it's like senior mania in here, why would they put freshmen in a class with all these...tall people" a voice next to her said, and Miley smiled and looked to her right.**

**A girl who looked to be slightly shorter then her was sitting there, a small frown on her face as she looked around the room.**

**"I know right, it's like, are you trying to get us beat up?" Miley asked, and the girl smiled at her.**

**"I'm Lilly Truscott" she said, running her hands slowley through her long blonde hair, and Miley couldn't help but smile at this.**

**"Miley Stewart" she replied, and they struck up a conversation, starting at how long Lilly had lived in town(since fourth grade, why had Miley not met her before this?!), to how stupid the senior girls were for trying to make them feel like little losers.**

_And then you're on your very first date  
And he's got a car  
And you're feelin like flyin  
And you're momma's waitin up  
And you're thinkin he's the one  
And you're dancin around the room when the night ends  
When the night ends _

**"I still don't think it's a good idea Miles, I mean, you're a freshmen, he's a junior, only bad can come out of this" Lilly said, as she helped Miley with her hair.**

**"Nothing bad is gonna happen, just relax Lilly" Miley assured her, as she and Lilly walked downstairs to wait for her date(Who had a car!).**

**"I'll be waiting up for you, better be home by ten, you got it little missy?" Miley's mother, Susan asked, a small smile crossing over her face as looked her daughter over.**

**"Yes mom" Miley mumbled, as Lilly left and walked down the street.**

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
And your first kiss makes your head spin around _

**Two weeks later, Miley and Trey(Junior boyfriend) were standing on the beach, and he smiled at her and whispered "I love you".**

**"I love you too" Miley whispered back, letting herself believe that this boy accualy loved her, and that he loved her for her, not just the way she looked.**

_But in your life you'll do things  
_Greater_ than datin the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted  
Was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back  
And tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams in life  
And Lilly gave everything she had  
To a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried_

**Miley walked into Lilly's house, and frowned as she sat down on the couch, noticing that Lilly was quieter then she normally was.**

**"Is something wr-why are you crying?!" Miley yelled, suddenly worried that something major had happened. **

**"Lucas said he didn't want to go out with me anymore, Miley he just up and changed his mind, he dumped me over text messege, TEXT MESSEGE!" Lilly yelled.**

**Miley felt the anger build up in her.**

**"That freakin' moron dumped you, I'm going to beat the living daylights out of him, if I ever get my hands on him, he's going to wish he was never born!" she screamed.**

**"Is something wrong with you?" Lilly asked.**

**"I broke up with Trey, after he tried to get me in bed with him anyway" Miley grumbled.**

**Lilly hugged her tightly, and both girl's felt tears make their way down their faces.**

_Cuz when you're fifteen, somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Don't forget to look before you fall_

_I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be  
at fifteen_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

_You're very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
And take a deep breath as you walk through the doors _

The song ended, and Miley smiled brightly, waving her hand at the crowd, before walking backstage.

Lilly almost knocked her over with a bone-crushing hug.

"That was amazing, and tottaly true, don't you wish we knew about all the stuff we knew now, who needs boys, we've got each other, the only boys I even want in my life are Jake and Oliver" Lilly rambled.

Miley grabbed Lilly's hand and kissed her cheek.

"All we need is each other" she said, and Lilly kissed her lips and laughed a little.

**AN: Thoughts?**


End file.
